ME: Together Again
by Wyolake
Summary: This is a quick one-shot that takes place after Shepard and Kaidan meet for dinner on the Citadel. My husband dared me to write a sex scene…so here it is, my first ever. FLUFF and SEX WARNING! Rated M.


**Together Again**

A/N: This is a quick one-shot that takes place after Shepard and Kaidan meet for dinner on the Citadel. My husband dared me to write a sex scene…so here it is, my first ever.

FLUFF and SEX WARNING!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Bioware.

* * *

Emelia Shepard walked with Kaidan to the elevator after they had paid for their meal. The dinner had gone so much better than she had hoped and she was on cloud nine. They had patched up their relationship and the rest of the dinner had been filled with relaxing conversation and laughter. She felt more relaxed than she had since…well since before the SR1 was destroyed.

The elevator arrived and they stepped in. Kaidan immediately put an arm around Emelia's waist and drew her in tight. His other hand slipped around the back of her neck and his thumb gently caressed her cheek as he gazed at her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered before lowering his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and soft. Emelia wound her arms over his shoulders and she ran her fingers through his hair as she returned the kiss.

The sound of the elevator door opening brought the kiss to an end. Shepard wondered how they had reached the dock level so quickly. She flashed Kaidan a grin as they exited the elevator. Kaidan took her hand in his and Shepard quickly looked around at all the people in the dock area. She started to pull her hand away, but he held it firmly. "Kaidan…" she said as she turned her head to indicate the people around them.

"I don't care, Shepard," he murmured. "We've wasted too much time already and I'm not willing to waste any more." He leaned over and gave her another long kiss, then put his arm around her waist and led her toward the Normandy.

Steven Cortez and James Vega came out of the airlock as they approached and they both looked at Kaidan's arm around their CO before turning surprised faces back up at the couple.

"Lieutenants," Shepard greeted them calmly as she and Kaidan entered the airlock.

The crew deck was mostly empty as they walked toward the elevator. Kaidan never moved his arm from around her waist.

"So, that was a nice first date," Shepard mumbled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Kaidan gave a short chuckle. "Yeah. I guess that was our first date." He turned his head and gave her a devilish grin. "But it's not over yet."

Shepard's breath caught and she felt a fissure of anticipation coil in her abdomen. All she could manage to get out was a purr.

They stepped into the elevator and immediately grabbed each other. This kiss was hungry and demanding. Kaidan pulled the N7 hoodie off of her and it fell to the floor. He ran his hands over her bare arms and the tank top she wore. Shepard clutched at his shoulders as she deepened the kiss, little gasps escaping her as they groped each other.

Kaidan moved his hands to the bun on the back of her head. "I want to feel your hair," he growled in her ear. Emelia quickly released the bun and her honey-gold waves tumbled down. Kaidan buried his hands in the thick waves which now reached to the bottom of her shoulder blades. When they first met her hair had been very short. On Horizon she had it in a small pony tail. He leaned back and looked at her. He liked the way her hair fell over her shoulders and framed her blue eyes.

He captured her mouth in a desperate kiss and her tongue met his as her hands kneaded his shoulders and moved down his arms. His arm went around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

The elevator stopped and they made their way to her door. Shepard managed to get Kaidan's top off and threw it over her shoulder. They entered her quarters and Kaidan pushed her up against the fish tank. His mouth left hers to nibble her ear and neck as he lifted her tank top. He stopped just long enough to pull the tank over her head and dropped it to the floor.

"Kaidan," Shepard moaned as her hands moved over his muscular chest and brushed his nipples. A groan escaped him and he pushed himself against her pinning her even more firmly against the fish tank. He kissed her feverishly as his hands cupped her breasts. With an inarticulate groan Shepard began unbuckling his pants as he tore off her sports bra and threw it across the room.

Kaidan quickly unfastened her fatigue pants and slipped his hands underneath to cup her buttocks. Shepard nipped at his neck and began pushing his pants and underwear down. Kaidan pulled her pants and panties down her long, shapely legs and glared at her boots in frustration. A blue nimbus sprang to life around his hands. "Kaidan, no!" Shepard gasped, but the laces had already been split apart. Kaidan quickly destroyed the laces on his own boots and they kicked off the offending footwear and stepped out of the last of their clothes.

Shepard took a step toward Kaidan, but suddenly couldn't move any further. Kaidan's hands were sheathed in a corona of blue power and he grinned at the naked woman in front of him. Without a word Shepard felt herself lifted off the floor and with some speed her body was propelled through the air to the bed. She landed with a laugh and tried to sit up to look at Kaidan, but she still couldn't move.

"Kaidan," she gasped with a moan. He stalked into her line of sight, his naked body tense and his eyes ran over the length of her. He climbed on the bed and held himself above her. One hand traced down her torso as his lips took hers again.

Suddenly freed from his biotic hold, Shepard ran her hand up his chest and around his shoulder. Her other hand gently grabbed his erection and a hiss of pleasure escaped him. His lips devoured hers and moved to her neck and then her breasts as she gently stroked him.

Suddenly he leaned away from her and grabbed her hand. Placing both her arms above her head he looked down at her with a smile. "I…ah…I intend to take my time," he murmured huskily.

Keeping her hands pinned above her head with one hand Kaidan kissed her deeply. Shepard could have broken his hold, but she had no desire to do so. Her breath came in quick gasps as she reveled in the feel and taste of him.

Kaidan finished the kiss and his lips went to her neck just below her ear. He kissed her lips again, below her ear and then the base of her throat. He moved back up to her lips, below her ear, the base of her throat and then softly and briefly took her nipple in his mouth.

He ignored her gasp of pleasure as he left her breast and started the process over. Shepard was overcome with need and tried to wrap her legs around him. "Uh huh," he growled and continued the excruciating path. Each time he kissed her lower and returned to her lips to retrace the route. From her breast he kissed her naval, back to the beginning. From her naval he kissed just above her pubic hair and back to the beginning.

As Kaidan met her lips once more she gave a strangled "God!", but he would not be rushed. He kissed her lips, exploring with his tongue, kissed just below her ear and suckled a little, kissed the base of her throat and nipped her, took the other nipple in his mouth and suckled, trailed nips and kissed down to her navel, continued to the triangle of hair and…he paused, his breath warm against her.

Emelia whimpered and bucked in desire. The exquisite torture was about to make her burst. With a sigh of desire, Kaidan parted her legs and kissed and teased her moist center.

Kaidan squeezed her cheeks and then put an arm under her hips to shift her higher. He increased the pace and pressure of his tongue as she gasped and mewed in growing pleasure. Her hands left his hair and grabbed the sheets as her body tensed and a long groan escaped her. Kaidan eased up and gently licked and suckled as her body shuddered again and again.

When Emelia's spasms ceased he kissed her core once more before sliding up along her body. Emelia's hands stroked his hair and back and her legs wrapped around his waist. Kaidan nibbled and kissed her neck as he slowly entered her. He let out a groan of satisfaction as her moist heat enveloped him.

Three years he had dreamed of this, remembered this…wanted to be in her. "Emy," he breathed in her ear as he very slowly began to push in and out of her. The rush of emotion and desire overwhelmed him.

The slow pace he set didn't last long. She eagerly matched his strokes, her hands raking his back and arms. When Emelia leaned up and nipped him on the collar bone his restraint was lost and he went to hard, fast strokes. Emelia growled in pleasure and met his pace and ferocity.

With a cry of ecstasy, Emelia squeezed around him and Kaidan answered her with a cry of his own as he exploded within her, and again…and again.

Kaidan put his head down next to hers as they slowly caught their breath, still connected but fully sated. Slowly, Kaidan rolled off of her and pulled her close to him, her back touching his chest, her head on one of his arms with the other holding her protectively to him.

Kaidan was almost dozing, taking in the scent of her hair and enjoying the feel of her next to him when he felt something wet hit the arm under Emelia's head. "Emy?" he asked quietly.

Emelia gave a soft sniff and cradled the arm he had over her ribs in both of hers. Kaidan pulled her even closer to him. "I didn't think I'd ever get to feel your arm around me again," she said softly. "I thought I had lost you forever."

Kaidan kissed her hair and squeezed her tightly. "We're never going to be apart again, Em. I promise you that."

Emelia nodded and sniffed again as her hand rubbed gently up and down his arm. "I missed you," she whispered.

Kaidan nuzzled her ear. "I missed you, too. I love you, Em."

* * *

Emelia woke up to someone nibbling on her ear. She giggled and tried to scoot away, but his arm went around her and held her close. She turned and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "Good morning," she murmured with a smile.

Kaidan kissed her deeply. "Good morning." He propped his head up on one hand while the other traced her face and combed through her hair. His eyes gazed at her face with such fierce emotion that Emelia felt her breath catch.

"I have a request," Kaidan said softly. His tone was serious, intense. Emelia simply nodded and waited for him to continue. "When we win this war," he paused and then continued. "On that day and not before," he said the last sternly as he tapped her chest. "On that day I would like you to start thinking about marrying me."

Emelia lost her breath in a shocked gasp and Kaidan kissed her softly. "Don't answer now. Don't think about it now, but on that day…whether I'm next to you or not…on that day I will ask you to marry me."

Emelia just blinked her eyes in surprise and Kaidan smoothly rolled out of bed and walked to the shower. Emelia smiled as she enjoyed the view. He truly had an absolutely amazing ass. She stretched and thought about what he had said. She wanted to shout out that yes, she would marry him, but she would abide by his rule and wait until the day the war was won. She hoped they would actually win the war and they would both live to see it, but she quickly buried those dark thoughts and focused on the bright possibility. With a giggle she left the bed and joined him in the shower.


End file.
